Palaa luokseni, enkeli
by Korpinkutri
Summary: Sephiroth on juuri saanut tietää totuuden itsestään. Miten mieli kestää sen, vai kestääkö ollenkaan? Pakkomielle Jenovasta on syntynyt.


_Kuulethan minua, poikani, rakkaimpani?  
Näethän jo hahmoni pimeydessä?  
Tunnethan jo olemassaoloni?  
Rakas poikani.  
Tässä olen ja odotan sinua.  
Tässä olen, näetkö jo?  
Olen se nimi jota toistit rukouksissasi.  
Olen se kuva josta uneksit.  
Olen se pisara aamukasteessa  
jota aina ensimmäiseksi katselit.  
Olen se tähti yötaivaalla  
joka kirkkaimmin loisti kasvoillesi.  
Poikani.  
Tule luokseni.  
Tule luokseni.  
Tule. _

Illuusio sankarista on särkynyt. Maalaus ylivertaisesta ihmisestä on vääristynyt pelkäksi rujoksi irvikuvaksi entisestä. Värit ovat valahtaneet, tummuneet, sotkeutuneet ja muuttaneet kunnialla maalatun kuvan halvaksi jäljennökseksi jostakin, joka ehkä joskus saattoi olla ihminen.  
Ei, ei sittenkään. Ei ollut mitään ihmistä. Ei koskaan. Ihminenkin oli vain harhakuvaa. Ainoa, mitä koskaan on ollut tai tulee olemaan, on hirviö. _Hirviö._  
Se on minussa kiinni. Se on varjoissa ympärilläni, se on piiloutunut sisuksiini, se on päässäni. Se olen minä. Vain minä.  
Ja sinä olet ainoa, kehen voin turvata särkyneessä maailmassani. Äiti. Kerro minulle, olenko se minä. Kerro, Äiti. Olen kuullut sinun nimeäsi koko elämäni. Sinä olet pysynyt samana, vaikka kaikki muu on horjunut ja lopulta hajonnut raunioiksi.  
Anna minulle vastaus, Äiti.

_Poikani, kallis aarteeni.  
Odotan sinua.  
Tiedän jo, miten näet nyt  
läpi sumun, pilvien  
__ja pimeyden.  
Läpi valheiden, jotka tekivät sinusta sokean.  
Kuulethan minua, poikani, rakkaimpani.  
Kaunis lahjani maailmalle,  
joka vei sinut minulta,  
joka vei minut sinulta,  
joka tukehdutti äidinrakkauden  
kalpeaksi kuuksi mustalla taivaalla,  
kylmäksi, etäiseksi.  
Vain ajatukseksi.  
Rakas poikani.  
Palaa luokseni.  
Palaa luokseni.  
Palaa._

Maailma onkin koko ajan ollut pelkkä peili. Tuo puhtoinen pinta on heijastanut takaisin sen mitä olen halunnut nähdä. Kristallinkirkkaana. Tahrattomana. Valheellisena.  
Nyt se on pirstaloitunut, eikä väärennöstä enää ole. Ei jäljitelmää. Vain totuus. Ja sirpaleet, jotka viiltelevät terävillä reunoillaan. Haavan kerrallaan.  
Näen sinun nimesi valkoisella paperilla, Äiti. Sinun nimesi on ollut mukanani aina, kaikkialla. Vain nimesi. Miksi en ole saanut nähdä kasvojasi, Äiti? Jopa sinun äänesi vietiin minulta pois, ennen kuin koskaan kuulinkaan sitä.  
Nyt mikään ei voi enää pitää sinua poissa. Tahdon nähdä kasvosi ja kuulla äänesi. Sinä et ole koskaan ollut valhetta. Sinä odotat minua.

_Rakas lapseni.  
Katso liekkien heijastusta.  
Katso kuinka valheet palavat tuhkaksi.  
Kuule kutsuni, kalleimpani.  
Näethän heijastuksesi kuoleman roihussa?  
Se olet sinä, poikani.  
Avaa siipesi, enkeli.  
Kaunis enkeli.  
Saat olla se, millaiseksi synnyit.  
Minun ainoa poikani.  
Kuoleman enkeli.  
Siipi ainoa myrskytaivasta mustempi.  
Tule luokseni,  
jätä kaikki.  
Lähde Luvattuun Maahan.  
Lähde kanssani.  
Lähde kanssani.  
Lähde. _

He ovat kuvitelleet voivansa piilottaa minulta kaiken, koko totuuden, ikuisiksi ajoiksi. He ovat antaneet itsensä uskoa, etten koskaan tulisi olemaan mitään muuta kuin heidän säyseä lemmikkinsä, heidän ikioma luomuksensa, taideteos jota he voivat ylpeinä esitellä.  
He, jotka tekivät tämän minulle. Ja meille, Äiti. He pelkäävät minua. He tietävät, kuinka paljon vahvempi olen. He tietävät, mitä tapahtuu jos vuosikausia häkissä lukkojen takana elänyt petoeläin viimein pääsee vapaaksi.  
Mutta minähän olen niin paljon enemmän.  
Olen sinun ainoa poikasi. Olen sinun. Olen valittu. Sinä olet tehnyt sen, valinnut minut. Emme tarvitse ketään, Äiti. Emme tarvitse pettureita. Emme niitä, joilla ei ole minkäänlaista arvoa. Heillä ei ole väliä. Maailma on meidän. _Planeetta_ on meidän. Se kuuluu meille.  
Tahdon tulla luoksesi, Äiti. Kuulen kuinka kutsut minua. Odota vielä vähän.  
Liekit polttavat. Katso kuinka kauniisti ne levittäytyvät. Katso kuinka ne syövät elämää...

_Enkelit eivät itke, rakkaimpani.  
Enkelit kantavat arpensa,  
putoavat, lankeavat.  
Eivätkä itke.  
Kyynel on ihmisen lahja.  
Enkeli värjää mustan maan  
punaisilla pisaroilla.  
Enkeli kantaa arpensa,  
kipunsa, surunsa  
eikä itke.  
Kanna arpesi, aarteeni.  
Kanna arpesi.  
Kanna arpesi.  
Kanna. _

Pirstaloitunut maailma on viillellyt minua sirpaleillaan. Peili on poissa ja maailma on alaston ja kylmä. Se on kylmä, vaikka elämää tuhoavat liekit polttavat ilmaa, taloja ja ihmisiä.  
Se kylmyys on kiinni minussa. Se kylmyys on hirviö. Ja minä olen hirviökin. Se sattuu, Äiti. Se raatelee minua. Kynnet jättävät arvet ja polttavat ne tuhkaksi.  
Vie se pois, ota se pois. Hävitä kipu. Se muistuttaa minua valheista. Se turmelee minua sisältäpäin. Minä seison keskellä roihuavaa tulta, enkä tunne mitään. Liekit eivät polta. Ne ryöstävät elämän ympäriltäni, koska minä annoin niille kipinän. Ilma on kuolemasta raskas, tukehduttava, mutta minä en tunne sitä. En mitään.  
Silti kipu on minussa.  
Vie se pois. Ota se pois. Hävitä se. Tapa se.  
Tulen luoksesi, Äiti. Tulen hakemaan sinua. Sinun ei tarvitse enää odottaa.  
Mutta vaikka lähestyn sinua, kipu kulkee mukanani eikä kuole. Se ei aio kuolla koskaan. Se hengittää minussa aina. Se on kaikkialla minne menen ja pysyy minussa. Ikuisesti.

_Poikani, lapseni, enkelini.  
Minä uskon sinuun.  
Ja sinä palaat luokseni.  
Sinä olet ainoa.  
Sinä olet valittu.  
Ota se mikä on sinun.  
Ota maa, ota taivas,  
ota aurinko ja tähdet.  
Ota elämä.  
Vie se pois pettureilta,  
vie se pois niiltä joiden valheet  
sinut sokeuttivat.  
Kuulethan minua  
rakas lapseni,  
ainoa lapseni, enkelini.  
Kuoleman enkelini.  
Vihaa maailmaa, poikani.  
Vihaa maailmaa.  
__Vihaa maailmaa.  
Vihaa._

Minä teen sen sinun puolestasi, Äiti. Minä kostan heidän tekonsa, sen miten he varastivat tämän planeetan sinulta. Minä otan sen takaisin. Siitä on tuleva jälleen sinun omasi. Minä synnyin toteuttamaan sinun kostosi.  
Olen ollut koe-eläimenä jo tarpeeksi kauan. Se saa riittää. He yrittivät estää minua saamasta selville totuutta sinusta, Äiti. Totuutta minusta itsestäni. Totuutta kaikesta. Olen repinyt pimentävät verhot totuuden edestä. Maailma on murtunut ja muuttanut muotoaan. Sen olisi pitänyt tehdä niin jo kauan sitten.  
Katso minua, Äiti. Maalaus on saanut värinsä takaisin. Se ei ole enää kuvaus heikosta ihmisen jäljitelmästä, eikä hirviöstäkään. Se on kunnianosoitus sinulle, Jenovalle, minun Äidilleni. Se näyttää minut sellaisena kuin olen – sinun ainoana, kallisarvoisena poikanasi. Me tulemme hallitsemaan planeettaa, joka kuuluu meille. Vain meille. Me teemme siitä uudenlaisen ja uljaamman. Sellaisen, jollaiseksi sen olisi pitänyt muodostua jo paljon aikaisemmin. Nyt on aika.  
Olethan minusta ylpeä, Äiti?  
Näen tulen heijastuksen vihreissä silmissäni, kun katson kuvajaistani. Sinun hopeasi hehkuu hiuksissani. Olenhan sinun kuvasi, sinä olet osa minusta.  
Katso punaisten pisaroiden tanssia. Katso, kuinka kuolema ottaa omansa. Eikö se olekin kaunista? Katso tuskaa pettureiden kasvoilla, näethän kyyneleet heidän silmissään? Miten merkityksetöntä. Tuli tuhoaa heidätkin. Tuli tuhoaa kaiken, roihu polttaa maailman. Liekit ovat minussa ja kärventävät tuhkaksi kaiken mitä joskus olin. En tunne sitä. En välitä siitä. Silläkään ei ole merkitystä.  
Vain sinulla on, Äiti. Vain sinulla. Ja minulla, kostolla, planeetallamme. Minä palaan luoksesi ja pimeys seuraa mukanani, kantaen kipuni mustassa sydämessään. Ja pimeyden kannoilla kulkee kuolema.

_Tule luokseni.  
Palaa luokseni.  
Lähde kanssani.  
Kanna arpesi.  
Vihaa maailmaa.  
Ikuisesti, enkeli.  
Kuoleman enkeli.  
Ikuisesti. _


End file.
